Smart mobile terminals such as a smart mobile phone and tablet computer have become people's necessities of life. Such terminals are stored with a lot of private information such as images, documents and the like. Meanwhile, mobile terminals have also been used as a tool for expenditure by people, and people's assets such as a bank card also begin to be bound to the mobile terminals. Accordingly, an increasing attention is paid to safe use of these smart mobile terminals. People begin to try a lot of approaches to enhance the safe use of the mobile terminals so as to protect the private information from being easily leaked out.
Generally, there are several approaches of encrypting smart mobile phones, such as setting a digital password, using a set image pattern for encryption and the like. However, a user generally needs to remember an encryption password or pattern of a solution of encrypting the mobile phone, the more complex the password or pattern is, the more complex contents to be remembered is. For example, at present, the mobile phone is encrypted by using a space pattern, this solution generally includes the following contents: at an unlocking pattern setting stage, the user holds the mobile phone to draw a pattern in the air, coordinate information of the mobile phone in the air is obtained by the mobile phone and stored to store the space pattern; at an unlocking stage, a screen of the mobile phone lights up, the user holds the mobile phone to draw the pattern drawn in the setting stage in the air, and then current coordinate information of the mobile phone in the air is obtained and compared with the coordinate information stored at the setting stage, that is, comparing the space pattern currently drawn by the user with the stored space pattern. If the space patterns generated by the two sets of the coordinate information are identical, the mobile phone is unlocked, or else, the mobile phone fails to be unlocked. In such solution of encrypting the mobile phone with patterns, for example the solution of encrypting the mobile phone with the space pattern herein, the user needs to remember the pattern set previously, otherwise the mobile phone cannot be unlocked.
At present, as for the above situation that the user further needs to remember the encryption password or pattern for encrypting the mobile phone, some unique features of a human body can also used to perform encryption, such as fingerprints, iris, human faces and the like. Such approach has many advantages, for example, own unique features of a user are difficult to be copied by other user, and these unique features are recognized and matched automatically by the mobile terminal, without the user to remember a large amount of encryption information.
For example, a present method of unlocking the mobile phone through a face recognition approach mainly includes: at an encryption stage, firstly a face image of a user of a specific position, for example, frontal face, is acquired, and face feature information is obtained after the face image being processed, and then the feature information is stored; at an unlocking stage, a front-facing camera mounted on the mobile phone is used to capture a frontal face image, then the image is analyzed and processed, feature information of the human face is obtained and then compared with feature information of the human face in a mobile phone unlocking information data packet for analysis. The mobile phone exits from a locked state if the obtained feature information of the human face and the feature information of the human face in the unlocking information data packet are consistent with each other. Otherwise, the mobile phone remains in the locked state. Such method is of high security, and can ensure that the information in the mobile phone will not leak due to the loss of the mobile phone to the maximum extent. However, in such a face recognition approach, the user is required to capture an image of the specific location so as to have a better recognition rate.
Therefore, in a face recognition technology for the mobile terminal, it is desired to provide a solution for improving a face recognition rate and a face recognition speed, so as to promote a development of such a biological recognition approach as well as protecting the information security and the property security of the user.